This invention relates to the oxo process for producing aldehydes by reacting an olefin with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a platinum-Group VI-A catalyst mixture.
A representative example of the oxo process which is industrially employed is the production of n-butyraldehyde from propylene as the starting material, and the obtained n-butyraldehyde is consumed in large amounts as the intermediate for plasticizers for vinyl chloride. However, the conventional oxo process employing a cobalt catalyst also produces a considerable amount of isobutyraldehyde as a byproduct. Isobutyraldehyde has a low utilization value and thus its formation is not desired.
In addition, for the production of higher alcohols for detergents from higher olefins, it is desired to selectively produce linear aldehydes.
Thus, the important problem in the industrial oxo process is to increase the yield of a linear aldehyde and at the same time to inhibit formation of a branched aldehyde.
Newer and more efficient catalysts to achieve these ends are constantly being searched for.